Sequel to Anna
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Title explains it.


Sequel to Anna. This is about how Booth breaks up with Anna and how Brennan accompanies him to Costa Rica. All's not good, though. Brennan and Booth learn there's trouble in paradise.

Not mine, but why do I have to disclaim it? It's not like I don't want it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They had both admitted that they loved each other. Now, they were making love. He was trying desperately to show her what he had meant about the difference between making love and sex. He couldn't stop kissing her, and she obviously didn't want him to stop. She was kissing him back, passionately. Booth knew he was technically still dating Anna. He didn't care. His heart didn't belong to her. Bones had wrote 'Property of Temperance Brennan' on his heart a long time ago. Anna didn't love him the way Temperance did. His Bones had told him she loved his son and that Booth interested her. She obviously respected him, because she wasn't fighting for dominance. She was letting him lead, and for once in her life, she was following a man. Booth was finally getting the relief he needed. Anna had only slept with him once, and that was a few months ago. God, he loved Bones. She was perfect for him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Booth woke up and found that Brennan was asleep on his chest. He hugged her really tight. She woke up and buried her face in his chest. Her hair tickled him.

"Last night, that was making love, wasn't it?" At least she got what he was trying so hard to say last night.

"Yeah."

"I see what the difference is now. That was amazing last night."

"I knew I could show you the difference if you'd let me. So, do you trust me that making love is a lot better?"

"I never should've doubted you."

"Yeah. You were letting me lead last night. Do you actually like dominant men?"

"No. You've changed everything about me. I wanted to know what it was like to just follow somebody for once instead of always trying to lead. I also knew you like to be the dominant one."

"Bones, don't do these kinds of things for me. It's about both of us."

"I liked it. What are you going to tell Anna?"

"Don't…worry…about…Anna."

His words were broken up because he kissed her between every word. He had just started kissing her passionately when his phone rang.

"Booth." He answered his phone, slightly breathless.

"Anna, just give me a chance to explain."

"Anna, I fell asleep on Brennan's couch."

"Anna, quit being snippy."

"Snippy, how old are you, seventy?" Brennan piped up from the background.

"Shh," Booth whispered, but it was too late. Anna had already heard.

"Anna, I didn't sleep with her." You could just tell by his voice he was lying.

"Okay, I did. I can't help it. The last time you slept with me was a few months ago."

"I love you Anna, but I'm in love with Temperance." God Brennan loved the way he said her name.

"Anna, I want to break up with you."

Obviously, Anna was yelling at him because he just shut the phone.

"You want to get back to what we were doing, Bones?"

"Don't use that seductive tone on me, and I'm hungry."

"Okay, what do you want for breakfast?"

"What are you making?"

"Oh! So I spend the night at your house and you expect me to make breakfast."

"Sorry, I'll go make it."

"It's fine. I was just giving you a hard time. Do you think I'm a good cook, Bones? Is that why you want me to make breakfast?"

"Booth, quit teasing me. I bet you are a good cook. Why don't you prove it?"

"Ohhhh, fine. I'll cook you breakfast. What do you want?"

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes. Is that okay?"

"Fine with me."

Booth went downstairs and let Brennan stay in bed. Not long after he had left, she rolled over to the side of the bed where he was sleeping. The sheets smelled like him, and she loved the smell. She soon fell asleep. Booth came back and whispered in her ear.

"Breakfast is ready, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart." She said as she was getting out of bed.

"Okay, sweetheart."

"I like 'Bones' better than 'sweetheart'."

"Okay, fine. Sweetheart."

She didn't want to continue this fight, because she knew he was going to win. By now they were at the table and started eating. She had to admit, he was a good cook. She wanted him to cook for her all the time, and somehow, she didn't think Booth would mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Bones."

"Yeah."

"Will you go to Costa Rica with me?"

"Yeah. I'd love to go."

"Really? I thought you would want to fight about it for hours and then finally agree to come with me."

"I really want to go."

"You just like being with me, don't you Bones? You like my company. You never want to spend a night without me again."

"Quit teasing me!"

"You didn't disagree with me. Is it true, Bones? Do you want to spend…"

"Booth, I do like being with you. As stupid as this is, you make me feel safe."

"You know I can protect you. You know I love you."

"I can protect myself."

"No you can't. I've saved your life how many times?"

"Six. You've saved me six times."

"You've saved me too."

"Only once."

"But that still counts. Technically, you've saved me twice."

"When did I save you a second time?"

"When you put pressure on my bullet wound. If you hadn't done that, you would've went to my real funeral. Do you still look forward to my real funeral?"

"Booth, I just said that because I was angry. I'm sorry, I never meant it."

"Do you love me, Bones?"

"Booth, I don't know what love is."

"I'm pretty sure I showed you last night. You still don't know?"

"I wish you could explain it to me."

"I'll try. Love is where you care so much about another person that you want to spend every moment with them."

"I've always wanted to spend all my time with you. I haven't loved you that long."

"Bones, it's nearly impossible to describe. I've loved you since the day I met you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But, you fought with me. You acted like you couldn't stand me."

"I tried to convince myself that I didn't love you. I tried to tell myself that there was no way you could ever love me back."

"I did the exact same thing. I didn't think you could ever love someone like me. You are so much better than me."

"Bones, you are a genius, and you think I'm better than you?"

"You know how to love. You would just be wasting yourself on me. I can't love."

Booth took her hands in one of his own.

"You can love, Bones. You've been hurt so much, that it's hard for you to trust anyone. I know. I want to take that pain away. How would I be wasting myself?"

"You could do so much better."

"But I know I can't."

"You can have anyone you want."

"I know I can have anyone I want. I can have anyone, but my heart wants you. I'm drawn to you. I love you. I can't force myself to love anyone else. You can't force your heart."

She came over and laid her head on his chest. He put his arms around her.

"I know my heart want's you. I know you can't hurt me, you won't leave me. I've tried to love other men, but I just can't. I can spend all day with them and still want to be with you."

"That's why I didn't date much. I knew that I'd still want you."

"I don't know, but I think I love you."

"I know I love you, Bones."

They fell into silence, and eventually, she fell asleep in his arms.

Booth knew this was going to become a habit, but he didn't care. He would let Bones do anything she wanted. Booth could just tell she was going to be a snuggler. What's funny, she never would let Sully hug her. Booth had beat him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I would love Fox to bring Sully back. Everyone knew that Booth was so jealous! Do you want the sequel. Just a reminder, CONSTRUCTIVE reviews please. Don't just review to say you hated it, tell me how to improve.


End file.
